shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tottori Chieko
Chieko is one of the main characters of Shugo Chara!: The Movie. Her Guardian Character is Poppy, who is the source of the plants. Chieko's main icon is a golden flower with a bell on the center and she was given the title as . Her alter ego is . Personality Chieko is a trustworthy and excited girl, who quickly becomes a friend of Haruo. Chieko dreams to become a botanist, like her mother, but poorly does not know how to take care of plants. The next day, after Haruo have his egg, Chieko gave birth by Poppy, a flowery Guardian Character. Appearance Chieko's main appearance is a girl with lilac-colored eyes and brown hair. Her hairstyle formed into a large and puffy shape, escpecially her mane. Her hair is long that it reaches to her chest. Chieko wears a headband on her head, and dons a sleeved shirt that contains a five-petaled flower. Chieko wears a folded skirt and denim-styled boots. As her ego, Garden Bell, her hair color is merged into a golden yellow color. Chieko's hairstyle is formed into a pair of large, lengthy, and puffy pigtails that reaches her feet. On both large pigtails are flower-painted hair accessories, in order to not let Chieko's hair loose. On the center of Chieko's flowery dress is a yellow flower on the center. In this form, she have drooped and squared sash, and dons a pair of gloves with a ring in each. Underneath her dress, there is a skirt. Chieko wears boots with a bell in each, as the tops are widen into winged styles. Poppy Poppy is Chieko's Guardian, who loves to be friendly with plants. Garden Bell The plant of happiness. Character Transformation, Garden Bell! 幸福の植物。キャラなり, ガーデンベル! Koufuku no shokubutsu. Kyara nari, Gaaden Beru! is Chieko's alter ego, when she Character Transforms with Poppy. She wields Blooming Praise, a large magical flower wand, as her main weapon. Attacks * - * - * - * -This is the combination attack of Garden Bell and Angelic Blossom . * -This is the combination attack of Garden Bell and Geisha Lolita. Color Palettes These are the color palettes that are planned for the in-progress game, Fever Pop. *Flora (Winx Club) *Skelter Helter (No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Peppermint *Plant Man (Mega Man 6) *Sagwa *Bronze *Flowermon (Digimon Data Squad) Trivia *Haruo, Chieko, Naru, and Daisuke have their theme colors, identical to Amu's theme colors for her Guardian Characters. **Haruo's theme color is green, much as Su's color. However, Haruo's theme color is much of a lime green color, while Su's theme color have two hues (a dark hue of her clover icon and a normal hue of her egg). **Chieko's theme color is yellow, until it is identical to Dia's. **Naru's theme color is red, much as Ran's color. However, Ran's theme color is mainly pink, while Naru's color matches her heart icon. **Daisuke's theme color is blue, until it is identical to Miki's. **Despite of being unlisted as the main color, Mili's theme color is pink, which is identical to Ran's main color. Both Naru and Mili share the red colors (this counts as they are siblings). Gallery 2-Garden Bell.jpg|Garden Bell's Rough Draft Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Shugo Chara!: The Movie Characters Category:Guardians